Destiny's Fate
by TattooFairy
Summary: Can Jubilee finally get what she's always wanted?


Destiny's Fate By JC_Lover  
  
(X-Men are not my creation, give full credit to Stan Lee. Go see the movie too! PS: I have done more research, if you can call it that. Hope you like this one better. Enjoy!)  
  
  
Jubilation Lee walked down the hallway of the Xavier's school for the gifted. It was 7:00 in the morning and she was still in her house robe. Her raven hair was sticking up in different positions, giving her the 'give me hassle and I'll kick your butt' look. She walked into the kitchen to find Rogue, Gambit, Storm, and Jean Grey sitting around the table, drinking coffee.   
  
"Dis stuff ain't so hot, Rogue. Whatcha do, put it in da fridge?" He said as he tried to lightly charge his cup, accidentally overcharging is the word.  
  
The girls laughed as the cup exploded....all over Gambit.   
  
"Serves ya right, sugah." Rogue replied while laughing.  
  
"Good morning." Jubilee said, slinking into the empty seat besides Storm.  
  
"Ah, good morning. I see you're up early, Jubilee. Was there an earthquake we didn't know about?" Storm said, smiling.  
  
"Ha..ha..ha. No, there was a large noise outside my door and when I went to see what it was, there was no one there."  
  
Just then Scott Summers, aka Cyclops, and a large blue man, named Beast, walked in. Beasts face was a little black with some kind of soot and Scott's clothes had small holes in them.  
  
"What the heck happened to ya'll?" Rogue asked, folding her arms across her chest.  
  
"Well, Beast here wanted me to witness one of his experiments..."  
  
"Sadly to say my calculations were quite wrong." Beast said, wiping the smudges off of his face.  
  
Now, if there are some readers that don't really know what each character's powers are, I shall explain. Jean Grey has the power of telekinesis and telepathy, Storm, or better known as Ororo Munroe, has the power to control all kinds of weather....so don't get her ticked off. Scott Summers, Cyclops, has the power to use beams from his eyes, almost as powerful as the sun's UV rays. Rogue has the power to fly, has incredible strength, and unfortunately anyone she touches, she sucks up their energy. Gambit has the ability to charge anything he holds, taking an ordinary household object, such as a fork, and make it an exploding weapon. And Jubilee, youngest of the group, has the ability to shoot fire-work like energy beams.   
  
After breakfast Jubilee decided to take a walk around the building. She got dressed in her all too familiar jeans and shirt, with her yellow jacket and sunglasses pulled up onto her head. She went out through the back doors and into the garden. There, in a hover wheelchair, was the founder of, not only the school, but the group called XMEN. His name was Charles Xavier, and yes he too was a mutant. He had the ability of telekinesis, same as Jean Grey. He was talking to one of the students, who had the ability to disappear. When he was done, Xavier turned and smiled at her.  
  
"Good morning, Jubilee."  
  
"Morning, Professor. Have you seen Logan?"  
  
Logan...aka Wolverine. Had fast healing ability, adamantium surgically implanted to all of his bones, and strong, able to rip through anything, claws that sliced through his knuckles. He was tough..arrogant...and had one nasty attitude. That's why Jubilee liked him so much.   
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact he's in the danger room. You can wait for him outside there, until he's done. Oh, and can you tell him not to break too much stuff this time." Xavier said as he turned around to go down where Storm was, attending to her plants.  
  
"Sure thing. See ya later, Professor!" She yelled as she closed the door behind her.  
  
Over the years, Jubilee had been told about the XMEN. She was now the right age to become a member, she had recently turned 21. She could remember when she first came here. Scared, alone, not sure what she should do. But they were so nice to her. She knew that although Logan was a little rough on the outside, he cared for her on the inside...she just wasn't sure how he cared for her.   
  
She used the elevator and went down the lower level. Instead of waiting outside the door she decided to go to the control room and watch him practice. Like he really needed the practice. When ever they got into trouble, he just shot out his claws, and started slashing away. She sat down as Wolverine jumped back and forth, cutting this and slicing that. She smiled at him. She knew he probably thought of her like a daughter, but she didn't care. As long as she got to be with him. He suddenly stopped and looked up. Jubilee kind of sat back a little, but he had seen her. The program stopped as he walked out the door. Within seconds he was in the control room with her.  
  
"You looked great, Logan. Did you get enough practice?" She said as she watched him pat his head dry with a towel.  
  
"Yeah, thanks kid."  
  
"Would you stop calling me a kid...yikes."  
  
She's right...she's no kid anymore. She's grown up....a lot. Come on Wolverine...what are you thinking?! She'd never go for a hairy, short guy like me. Wolverine thought.  
  
"Was there something that you wanted?" He asked, turning to leave, making her jump out of her seat to follow.  
  
"Uhm...not really, just wanted to see what you were up to."  
  
"All right, well, I'm gonna go upstairs. Gonna try and bug Scott for a while."  
  
Jubilee had wanted to say how much she cared for him...she just didn't have the courage. She was afraid that if she told him, he'd just laugh at her and walk away. She didn't want to loose that special connection that they had. Although most of the time his response was either a grunt or very short sentences.  
  
She decided to go and talk to Gambit. She didn't know why, but she thought maybe he could give her some tips.  
  
Knock Knock!  
  
"I'm cummin'" Gambit said as he opened his bed room door.  
  
"Hey Gambit...you gotta a minute?" Jubilee asked.  
  
"Sure ting, petite." He replied, shutting the door behind her as she walked over to his bed.   
  
She sat down and he pulled a chair up to face her.  
  
"Now, you just tell ol' Gambit what's happenin'."  
  
"Ok, this is about a friend of mine. She wants to tell this guy that she likes him...but is too afraid that if she does, he won't ever want to talk to her again. And she came to me asking for advice. What can I...I mean..she do?"  
  
Gambit smiled as he picked up on the whole situation.  
  
"Well, petite, de best ting to do is ta tell him da truth. Den she'll be just fine and betta. Who knows, she may even get da shocking truth of da fella, nes pa?"  
  
"Thanks, Gambit. You really know how to handle things."  
  
"Dat's what us guys are for."  
  
Jubilee leaned over and hugged him. She stood up and walked over to the door. Opening it she started to leave.  
  
"Good luck, cheree." Gambit whispered.  
  
Later that day the group had decided that since it was so nice out, that they should have a picnic for dinner. Jubilee thought that this would be the best time to tell him. So she grabbed a short, but pretty, summer dress. It complemented her figure perfectly. She walked outside and looked around. They were more like a family, than a group. Scott was at the grill, slowly burning the meat, while Jean watched from the side. Beast was hanging upside down from a tree, reading a book. Professor Xavier was sitting at the table, talking to Storm about the plants. Gambit was playing frisbee with Rogue, and when she threw it, and he caught it, he went flying about 10 feet. She smiled sheepishly as he pulled himself out of the shrubbery.  
  
"Sorry Sugah. Hey, Jubilee, wanna play some frisbee?" She asked, while Gambit was still pulling little twigs out of his clothes.  
  
"That's ok. You two look like you're having enough fun without me."  
  
"You need more practice, Cajun."  
  
Jubilee turned to see Logan, pulling up on his bike. He looked really good on that bike, with his jacket on and his hair slightly tasseled from the ride.  
  
"Who want's their dogs really well done?" Scott asked as the large cloud of smoke arose from the grill. Jean had to move back a little to breath  
  
"I believe you're supposed to grill those hot dogs, not completely obliterate them, Scott." Beast said, jumping down from the tree. He walked over to Scott and started to show him how to use the grill properly.  
  
While the hot dogs were melting, Logan touched Jubilee's arm softly. He pulled her around the small corner and took something out of his pocket.  
  
"I know this is kinda late, since you're birthday was three weeks ago, but here..this is fer ya." He said, handing her a long, velvet box.  
  
Jubilee took the small gift in her hand. She smiled at him and then opened it. Inside was a gold necklace, with a diamond heart on it.  
  
"It's beautiful...I don't know what to say." She said, a tiny tear creeping into the corner of her eye.  
  
"Don't say nothin'. 21 is a special birthday...and you're a special girl. So I hope you like it."  
  
"I love it, thank you Logan." She reached up and kissed him on the cheek.   
  
When she pulled back a little they caught each other's eyes. Her heart began to race as her feelings rushed throughout her head. He slowly reached up and touched her face. She had waited for so long for a touch like that from him. He leaned in and gently brushed his lips to hers.  
"Finally!"   
  
Logan and Jubilee turned to find the entire group, including Xavier, peeking around the corner. Storm had her hands covering Gambit's mouth, apparently suggesting he was the one who had shouted. Beast and Scott were covered in soot from the grill, and Jean and Rogue were smiling, holding burnt hot dogs in their hands. They quickly zipped back around the corner as Jubilee and Logan started to go back to their normal color.  
  
"Here..let me help you put that on."  
  
Jubilee turned around and gave him the necklace. He pulled it around her neck and clasped it shut. She looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Guess we should go get some hot dogs...if that's what they still are."  
  
"I'll be there in a minute."  
  
She walked off towards the group, starting to blush again. He watched her, her tiny frame moved with each swing of the hips, her long legs perfectly in line with the rest of her body.  
  
"No kidding...no longer a kid. No matter how old ya are, I'll always love ya."  
  
He wandered back over to the group. For the rest of the evening the new couple never left each other's sides. Logan was finally happy again, and he would never let her go.  
  



End file.
